1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to methods of fabricating semiconductor memory devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating three dimensional semiconductor memory devices including vertically stacked memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, integration density is mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, and integration density is greatly influenced by the level of a fine pattern forming technology. However, the extremely expensive process equipment needed to increase pattern fineness sets a practical limitation on increasing integration density of two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices. Three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells may increase integration density by stacking semiconductor devices vertically.